


Black Widow

by BlackAlice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dark Comedy, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Guro, Levi on Bottom, Levi on Top, Love/Hate, M/M, Psycho Lover, Role Reversal, Romantic Angst, Rough Kissing, Sadism, Stalking, Swordplay, Tent Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Zeke on Bottom, Zeke on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAlice/pseuds/BlackAlice
Summary: [Zevi] Against the odds, Levi falls in love with the one man he wants dead more than anyone else in the world.. but his feelings don't necessarily change what needs to be done.
Relationships: Levi & Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	1. Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Zevi (Zeke x Levi) story I wrote up a few months ago, I thought I should finally get around to sharing it.
> 
> Warning, this story does not have a happy ending. Also, SMUT, SMUT AND MORE SMUT.. almost every chapter has its own smut scene.. and somehow, manages to have some tender moments between this crack ship, at times, too. Of course, it has its fair share of humor as well (what Zevi fic could not?). Yandere elements, especially on the final chapters.

* * *

_"That day, when you took him away from me.. that wretched, empty memory, painted the deepest shade of scarlet in my mind,_

_I_ _became.. this._

  
_I became a hollow, icey widower._

  
_My eyes - glass. Emptily reflecting only the cold world around me._

_My skin is now made of stone._

  
_No warmth dwells inside of it any longer._

  
_No tenderness kindles inside my chest, which still beats despite being long dead.._

  
_I died that day, with him._

  
_A shell of my former self, ghosting on into the future that still needs me, for this reason or that._

_And now, as you lay here before me, I'm going to do just what any black widow would._

_It's only natural, after all._

  
_I've caught you in my web._

_So, your pathetic struggles only entice me to come nearer.._

_Then, so tenderly, like a familiar lover long lost_

_I will seduce you.._

_and, like the sweetest of devils,_

_I will kill you."_

* * *

Zeke was still asleep. He'd gone complacent while he stayed here, detained and in limbo. It had taken some time, but his unease had eventually settled. He was none too happy about sharing living quarters with his self-proclaimed nemesis, and found himself genuinely praying for his safety, for the first time in who knows how long. Perhaps since he'd agreed to confess his family's disloyalty, knowing all too well he too could have been too deeply involved to be saved.  
But now, he simply dreamed.. in his dreams, he was safe. It was his only escape. He dared not allow this sole sanctuary to be sullied by his most frightening memories.. in his sleep, he always looked so beautifully peaceful. Content to the world if only for just a moment.

  
Levi knew that sight all too well.. He was just the opposite, a veritable insomniac, lucky to get a few hours of sleep most nights, but even moreso when he was assigned the very personal duty of watching over their oh-so-precious half-royal Yeager 24/7.. for the past few weeks, he'd only found brief reprieves of rest while he'd drifted away involuntarily, slumped against a tree. Every day drifted into the next, in a torturous, hazey infinitum. Did he really sleep at all?.. Even in his dreams, reality simply played on.. he usually awoke then by the rude crunching of the earth crashing against his chest when his stability slipped and his sleeping body finally fell to the floor.  
Zeke always found that so amusing.. Of course he would.

  
Funnily enough, the man's infectious laughter and laid back demeanor about his current situation eventually won over the small faction of Eldians that were posted in the forest. They were warming up to him.. Levi could smell it all over them. He on the other hand, was not as easily swayed. Before long, he was viewed as the last and only stick in the mud here from retaining such a relentless attitude on the subject, and boy did it get under his skin.  
He was no fool. They were all playing right into the wonder boy's antics, without even realizing it. His charm was undeniable, and he knew it. But after all those years that shaped his early development in the Underground, Levi knew better. Far better, than to let a few simple weeks of feigned, skin-deep chumminess get the better of him.

  
But even though he knew better, as much as he hated to admit it, it was affecting even him, too.. slowly, but surely.  
He was beginning to understand the other side of the coin.. beginning to almost sympathize, some nights, when he was alone with only his thoughts, as the entire skeleton crew inside of the woods laid down to rest and only he remained, ever-present and watchful over his surprisingly hospitable hostage.

  
"I'll bet we would have gotten along, you know. It's a shame," Zeke had said once, about Erwin, while taking a nonchalant drag on a cigarette, sitting on a stump around the campfire where Levi and the other scouts sat, like some kind of pathetic pow-wow.   
Levi said nothing, just folded his arms and crossed one boot over the other, twisting his tongue in his cheek with a piercing glare from across the fire that seemed to burn brighter in that moment, glinting in his cold irises and making them appear red. The devil that would drag him into hell, Zeke thought suddenly, a shiver running down his spine for a moment, before he pushed the childish fear aside. 

  
No way, he wouldn't let that happen.. things were going well. He could tell, because Levi grew more and more moody with each day. It meant he was winning, and the Ackerman was losing. And they both silently knew it.

  
"You don't think so?" The blonde finally added just to toy with the petite scout, with a soft, playful smile. Smearing out the remainder of the butt, he exhaled the smoke, the drug helping to calm his upheveled nerves.

  
"Tch.. Don't you ever say his name again," Levi spat, fuming beneath his cool facade. There was true hatred lacing his tone. He was nearly driven to tears from rage, that caught even himself off guard.. after all these years, it still truly stung like if it were yesterday.

  
"But I didn't say his name, hot shot," Zeke joked, chuckling softly, but his smile fell, quickly replaced by an empty, eerie frown as he dared to press on, testing the man he most feared. The other soldiers couldn't help but find it rather funny as well, in spite of the purposefully bad taste the jest held. Or perhaps, because of it. Zeke's eye, gleaming behind the frame of his lense glinting in the bonfire, caught Levi's stare directly then. The energy shift was intense, silencing the scouts around them. The building, palpable, passive aggressive animosity between the two reached its flying peak at this moment, an invisible electricity splitting the earth between their feet without either man uttering a word..   
Zeke was secretly crushed by his frustration at this point, scared and tired. Levi was just the same. Ironically enough, they could understand eachother more than anyone else on this campground in this very moment. No one else had a damn clue what it felt like..

  
That had been several days ago, and at that moment, Levi knew he'd been silently bested by this beast, that just happened to look like a man at the moment.. a pleasing farse, to better woo his enemies around him, the Ackerman thought, as he stood over Zeke's sleeping form, as he often did. It was certainly something the Yeagerist had to get used to. The first few days he'd been here, he'd slept as little as, if not less than, Levi himself.

  
"WH-AH-OH!! Ugh... Ymir almighty... Really, do you always have to do that?...," Zeke asked in a hoarse, half-asleep voice as he rubbed his face, finally rousing awake but as startled as always by his first sight - the one man he feared looming over him silently, like a python waiting to strike.

  
"It's none of your damn business what I do while you're getting your precious beauty sleep, king of the apes," Levi retorted, snorting to himself as he folded his arms and stepped away from the Warrior now that he was awake.

  
"Oh, I get it. You miss sleeping with your childhood teddy bear Ackerman? Well I'm pretty flattered if you're calling me a suitable substitute," Zeke teased, he chuckled softly, reaching for their water pitcher to pour himself a cup.

  
"Tch..," Levi was too tired of the weeks of pent up bullshit to play his games anymore. He was about to implode by now. He folded his arms and walked briskly out of his own tent, kicking over the pitcher out of spite, knocking the hammered metallic vase clean out of his friendly hostage's hand where it tumbled upon the floor, spilling its contents everywhere.

  
"Oh, come on.. jerk," Zeke sighed, smiling to himself with a bemused little laugh while shaking his head, and cleaned his glasses of the water droplets that had rained onto the lenses from his enemy's little tantrum.

* * *

  
The other scouts trotted on ahead, to fetch more drinking water from the nearby river. Levi had trailed behind as he often did, to keep a close eye on Zeke who would go last.  
When the others were far enough apart, Zeke pinned Levi against the nearby tree.

  
"Alright, that's enough. We need to talk, Ackerman," He said assertively. It wasn't a suggestion. A few weeks ago, his skin would have crawled at the thought of laying a hand on Levi, for fear of losing the offending limb.. but he'd grown bolder, more comfortable around his assailant's presence now.

  
Levi glared up at him through the corner of his eye, his face slightly shadowed from the angle, his lips grimacing into a tense but quivering frown. How dare he?..

  
"Get OFF of me..!," Levi growled, gripping Zeke's wrist and squeezing it threateningly. Even after he'd gotten braver, the Yeagerist was taken aback and felt a fearful respect for this mythical bloodline strength. It seemed as though he could have snapped his wrist bones as if they were made of twigs if he liked.. but he didn't. So perhaps there was still some hope, yet.

  
"Look.. that's enough. You know it and I know it. Please.. let's stop this," Zeke reasoned, his expression softening. He could feel the drop in the Ackerman's energy, but he didn't say anything. Inside, Zeke let out a sigh of relief, though. This was a good first step.

  
"Stop what, exactly, Beardy? I did nothing.. Only defended myself, and those I hold dear. You on the other hand..," Levi cursed, refusing to look up at Zeke's face while they spoke.

  
"...Did just the same..," Zeke respectably finished his own accusation, with a somber expression.

  
Levi's eyes widened for a moment, and then he scowled angrily again, finally meeting gazes with the taller man, his eyebrows twitching in anger.

  
"You're not denying it..," The blonde pointed out, secretly relieved that he was starting to find Levi's voice of reason at long last. He'd been waiting patiently for this moment to occur.  
"I never had a chance to tell you this: I'm sorry. Honestly, I.. I felt bad for those men that day, you know. I didn't want to have to be the one to do it.. I wished it never had to happen," He added, his face softening as he glanced downward in a moment of silence and sympathy, recalling that feeling he experienced that dreaded battle. They too, had their share of loss and pain that day.. that he could never speak of to anybody.

  
"Damnit... You BASTARD, I told you never to speak of him AGAIN! I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO YOUR FILTHY, LYING LIPS SPEWING SUCH BULLSHIT!" Levi exclaimed in denial and rage, his body trembling as he punched a crater into the bark of the tree behind him with his free fist, the sheer strength of the act causing a shockwave of air to rush past them as he awoke his bloodline's powers. That was the last straw and all his pent up aggression came out in that moment. He had to hold himself back with everything he had to not kill Zeke on the spot with his bare hands right then and there, with all the hatred and Ackerman supercharged adrenaline coursing through him.

  
"Stop..! I mean it.. It's the truth! Don't you see Levi?! This war is pointless! Do you want to keep going on like this until everybody we love is gone?! That's why I want to end it all peacefully! I didn't have a chance to before that day, or else I would have, believe me.. But unfortunately, I needed to do it. That day, it had to happen.. To save those people that I hold dear. To not go back to Marley empty-handed, or else they would have surely killed us all! But even so, we suffered losses too.. You see, Ackerman.. We're no different!" Zeke spat, getting exasperated now, falling to his knees as he grabbed Levi's shirt and shook it a bit, pleading to try and reason with the Ackerman. In that moment, he seemed older.. tired and frail.. just like his father.

  
"Shut up.. Just shut up..!" Levi growled, under his breath, as he bit his lip, unable to stop the tears from rolling heavily down his cheeks, clean snot dripping down his nose. His bloodline strength slipped away as he softened. He sobbed silently, not daring to make a noise, as if somehow that would undo the treasonous display of emotion.  
Zeke's anguish faded, looking a bit bewildered, as a genuine smile grew on his lips, deep relief washing over him. Getting to his feet again, he carefully wrapped his arms around the small intimidating man and pulled him into an embrace, petting his back softly. To his surprise, Levi didn't pull away. He seemed simply unable to do so at this moment.. a scared little child in the shell of a hollow man, shrinking from the endless fears and atrocities of the world around them. For however brief, he once knew true innocence and bliss with his mother, and this was the Levi he was holding. Just like everyone else here.. For the first time in all those years, Levi's heart felt something again. It was treacherous pain, it was the sadness of all the world.. but it was beautiful.

  
"I'm sorry..," Zeke said again, very softly, as he hugged and comforted his own would-be-assassin like a long lost parent to a wayward child. The moment was real, in a sea of distrust and betrayal, genuine and pure. He felt one tear slide down his own cheek as well as he released the buried emotions he'd held toward that same event in it, finally taking a moment to properly mourn Bertholdt.  
Before long, Zeke gave Levi some space, sensing he was pushing his luck now and that the shorter of the two likely needed it. When Levi pulled away, he didn't say a word, and yet he seemed almost like a brand new man, a glimmer of the spark he'd used to hold that captivated everyone around him seemed to have returned.. that firey and intimidating passion that would surely be the death of him, Zeke thought in mild horror.  
But if he could befriend Levi, somehow, then his biggest looming threat would be eliminated. He thought it quite low, even for himself, that in his heart, he knew this was the major reason he was doing any of this at all.. in the end, we are all simply clinging on selflishly to survive, aren't we? Zeke thought to himself.. but if that struggle for life happens to intersect with the common good, and helping another to feel better, that was a beautiful thing indeed, was it not? This tender moment certainly benefited both of them, he thought.

  
Levi silently assessed what had just occurred, baffled at himself and his hated enemy alike. That warmth was something he'd been deprived of for eons.. and yet it felt so vaguely familiar. Somehow, Zeke almost reminded him of somebody.. Who?.. A shape emerging in the mist of his hazy, tortured mind, knowing only apathy and pain for so long now..

  
It couldn't be.

  
But even more so, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten..

  
That warmth...

  
Levi growled under his breath, looking at his own palm in disbelief with wide shimmering eyes, and clenched his fist, turning to look at Zeke over his shoulder. He was in denial, he was seething. He was made of ice now and so didn't want to be melted. That was his own selfish need for survival whispering in his ear.

  
How?! That clever bastard.. yet somehow, he couldn't bring himself to corrupt that genuine moment they'd just shared. He couldn't sully the only good thing that had happened to him since he last felt Erwin's radiance.

  
Zeke didn't say anything, he honored Levi's need for silence and to fight this battle within himself on his own terms. He knew in that moment that he'd already won. He'd sent the Ackerman reeling, made him feel something good.. and the soul can only survive off of hatred alone for so long.. Levi's soul must have been deeply malnourished by now.. it wouldn't take much to get it to come out for a nibble from his extended hand, Zeke thought smugly. Oh yes. It was almost too good..

* * *

"Mind if I?.." Zeke asked, holding his meager rations plate as he hoped to occupy the spot next to the Ackerman, who was currently drinking his favorite tea.

  
Glancing over to him with crossed legs, Levi didn't say no.. So Zeke took it as practically a yes, helping himself to the open spot on the log. It was then that he felt it, a shift in the Ackerman's energy and the way he looked away from him. He seemed reclusive lately, not combatant like he usually was. Instead he could tell Levi wanted to get up and leave, yet forced himself to stay, so as to not appear weak or phased by Zeke's actions. But it was written all over him.   
He couldn't believe his luck.. not only was Levi actually somewhat befriending him as he'd hoped, but the Yeager was pretty sure the Ackerman was downright crushing on him to a degree. He couldn't help but feel very victorious about this fact, inflating his ego a good amount, which he allowed to show through.

  
"You're awefully quiet lately Ackerman, what's gotten into you? I almost miss my morning insults," Zeke teased, as he began to eat his breakfast.

  
"......I just don't talk to trash.. because I don't speak _garbaj_ '," Levi retorted without even glancing at Zeke.

  
"Really?.. You seem pretty fluent in it to me!," Zeke replied, not being able to keep a straight face at his own cheesy but clever joke. The other scouts couldn't help but laugh at it as well.

  
This time, quite unusually, Levi let it go, rolling his eyes softly as the smallest of stifled smiles ghosted on his lips as he sipped his tea to hide it. But Zeke saw it..  
Seeing as they shared a tent, going forward from this point would be pretty smooth sailing, he thought to himself confidently.

* * *

  
That night, in their tent, Zeke decided he'd try something out. It was bold, and even embarrassing, but he thought it might be worth such an imperative step in the right direction.

Levi had actually laid down next to him to retire for the night for once, something he was doing more and more often lately. He was usually just pretending to be a sleep, while he meditated on and tried to grapple with the thoughts that raced through his mind for hours. He found himself glancing over to Zeke's sleeping body, and even caught himself admiring it, though he tried to pass it off as sheer loneliness from a gay male such as himself, seeing as the Yeager nearly always slept without any shirt on, and it was no mystery that he had a nice body.  
He was pretending to be asleep, turned away from the blond half-royal hostage, as he often did, when he heard the rustle of movement.  
This time, Zeke was the one to sit up and glance over, checking on Levi to see if he was asleep or not. Levi's usual acting seemed to work, because the blond was convinced that he had privacy.

  
"Levi?... You still awake?" He asked, just to be safe, receiving no response.

  
Humming lowly to himself, Zeke grabbed one of his own nipples and thumbed it, rubbing at it in the way that he liked, pleasing himself until they perked. Then, he hissed sensually under his breath, feeling down his own chiselled abs, lower and lower, until he tucked his hand beneath the hem of his pants. The telltale heat and scent of pheremonial musk filled the tent before long as Zeke stroked himself off, bucking up against his own skilled palm as he beat his meat in a way that coaxed shivering moans out of his ragged throat, growing hoarse from all the heavy panting.  
He truly did need to get himself off.. it had been far too long. The last time he'd blown his load had to have been the time he and Pieck shared a special moment together.. she'd given him surely the best blowjob he'd had in his life, and he was taken aback by her angelic gaze as she glanced up at him, her black hair spilling over her shoulders, on all fours as she so often liked to be in her human form.. it was amazing.. but that seemed ages ago now in his current bleak situation, heightening his sexual frustrations all the more.  
He was imagining a plethora of naughty things about several individuals this session, Pieck and Levi included, but he strategically said something in particular out loud.

  
"Ugh.. Fuck.. Levi..~," He choked under his breath, glancing over to the Ackerman's silent, still body to see if it would rouse any reaction out of him.

  
"Damn.. you're so tight aren't you.. you have such a nice body.. I want you..~ Mmmm.. What I'd do to you..~... If you'd only let me..," He purred, getting a little lost in his own game for the moment as his own true feelings shone through, catching himself off guard for a brief moment. But no matter.. it shouldn't change the outcome..

On the other end of it, Levi's cheeks lit up with hot blush when he heard the husky man next to him start to touch himself. It had been far, far too long since he'd seen or heard another man doing such things, and his body did indeed yearn for it.. how could it not?.. But he tensed, tucking up as stiff as a board, hoping to god that Zeke didn't realize he was actually hearing this, when the blond started moaning his name. He could feel the blush from his body rising until it burned himself.

  
"Ugh... Fuck.. Yes.. Ughh..!" Zeke grunted desperately, his abs flexing hard as he milked himself, spilling his seed all over his own chest and abdomen.

Levi couldn't take it anymore. 

  
He lost his remaining tendrils of willpower in that moment. 

  
His heart couldn't stand to be in a cage any more than their people could stand to be in a pen. 

  
So, much to his own disbelief, he turned around, to face the other man. Time stood still as he, beside himself, watched as he grabbed Zeke's arms. Watched, numbly, as if in a silent film, as he pressed his lips against Zeke's. He couldn't believe what he'd just done.. the unforgivable, tantalizing heresy he'd just committed to his master.

It felt so familiar.. but so different.

  
The same strong, tender lips of a man's, just like he had been used to, but with the soft yet sandpapery tickling of Zeke's beard. He felt his tongue slip itself, surely without his own permission he thought, into the enemy's sweet, forbidden mouth, and tango with his tongue skillfully, their tongues that had said such awful things to eachother.. 

  
His eyes gently closed as he finally took one sweet, delicate moment for himself.. after years of selflessly existing only for the world around him, after that day.  
He let the kiss linger for far longer than he probably should have, until he took both their breaths away.  
He needed this.   
He knew he'd regret if he didn't do this right now, right here.. and he only hoped that he wouldn't regret what would ultimately become of this night.

Zeke was stunned. 

  
His eyes widened when the Ackerman suddenly shot up, pulling him into a deep kiss without warning.  
It was chilling to think he really was awake.. the Warrior had predicted as much before, but to actually see it in action was an entirely different story altogether..   
How quickly he reacted, to think he could have been killing him instead of kissing him right now.. he wouldn't have had time to think, let alone escape alive, if he had ever decided to do it, all this time... his ignorance and arrogance on the subject hit him in that moment, humbling him. He was always underestimating the Ackerman, and one day he'd likely pay the ultimate price for that.  
But more pressing, was the fact that he wasn't expecting the emotions that welled up inside of himself to appear.. so, he'd been buying his own con, then.. Blush flooded his cheeks, his pulse rising, just like Levi's..  
He didn't know how he didn't realize it sooner. Their crush was mutual.  
That wasn't good for Zeke.

* * *

  
Bodies were tangling, lips crushing together, as nothing mattered anymore for one blissful moment of guilty desire. The same electricity that spurred eachothers' animosity was driving their chemistry now, and it was unshakable, sweeping both of them off of their feet by surprise.

  
Silhouetted by the moonlight that poured silvery tendrils into the sliver of the tent's opening, Levi crawled ontop of Zeke's broad chest, straddling him as he steadied himself on the man's sexy abdomen, already soiled with sweat and cum from earlier. That was fine by the Scout; he'd grown up in the Underground and he needed this, he missed this kind of sordid atmosphere every once in a while. He didn't mind getting dirty with Zeke.. not at all.

  
He bit his lip, his eyes wincing shut as tears welled in the corners of his lashes as he found the man's erection, guiding it, he tried to squeeze Yeager's thick cock up his small frame's tight hole. Zeke wasn't quite as big as Erwin had been, but he came damn close to it, and Levi's ass hadn't been stretched in years.. so it certainly took a little bit of getting used to again. But that painful pleasure that made him hiss shrilly in his throat, clawing at Zeke's manly, hairy chest almost enough to draw blood, he'd missed it so much. He didn't mind the pain.. never did. It was merely cathartic.. he'd so much rather feel pain in this way, than experience any more wounds of the heart or on the battlefield.

  
"Oh.. God.. Fuck's sake, bastard.. Zeke.. Fuck me..~!" Levi purred hostilely, almost incoherently, as he rode his shaft for all he was worth, taking it all before long, after he'd allowed his tunnel to adjust. That deep pleasure sent shivers up his spine, making his toes curl. In turn, the blonde gripped Levi's ass firmly in his hands for leverage, spreading the supple cheeks and started bucking his hips hard and deep, making Levi's legs quake in waves. Neither of them would last long.

  
"Be honest..! You wanted this.. Didn't you?! Tell me..! For how long?!" Levi growled, hair tousled, as both of them dripped with sweat. He was choking Zeke, hard enough to offer some kinky pressure, but soft enough so as to allow the man to speak.  
Zeke panted breathlessly, sweating beneath the small Ackerman as he grinded in and out of his stretchy pucker that was so desperate to swallow him up.

  
"Yeah, I did.. Nn..~Not gonna lie. You're cute, you know that.. come on..," Zeke replied, smiling softly as blush flooded his cheeks again, he was a little humiliated to be put on the spot like that.

  
"What about~..Nnn.. you?..~," He asked between heavy pants, thrusting in and out.

  
"Me..? Fuck yeah, I wanted you to fuck me..~~ You're.. hh~.. fucking hot!," Levi admitted sleazily, biting his lip as he squeezed Zeke's cheeks with one hand. "Been so long since I had...~uhh..~ a man around like you.. fuck.. ~~ of course I wanted your big cock up my tight ass..," He hissed seductively with low lids, before forcing Zeke into a kiss again, purring huskily in his throat.

  
They changed positions. Now Zeke was ramming him from behind, using Levi's wrists as leverage, and Levi loved every dirty and depraved second of it. It didn't take long for him to squirt his seed all over himself, and it was a big, needy load that held years worth of sexual tension within it. He was a filthy mess, sweaty and covered in cum, some had even soiled the bangs of his hair and cheek.

  
"Ugh... Fuck... Mmmm... I needed that...~," Levi purred softly, arching his back against Zeke as he took his incessant ramming like a good little bitch, true to his Ackerman nature, despite having already finished himself. He spread his own ass with one hand to help Yeager get deeper inside the hole.

  
"Ughnn...~ oh..~ FUCK!...DAMNIT Levi!~~," Zeke growled primaly as his orgasm hit him and he rode it out, digging his nails into Levi's soft ass cheeks as he deposited his thick load deep inside of his potential killer's ass, a ring of white cream decorating the base of his shaft and leaking down to where their balls were kissing.

  
Zeke let out a long satisfied sigh as he pulled out, cum ropes dripping out of Levi's gaped pucker afterwards. He grabbed the handkerchief from the Ackerman's side of the sleeping bag arrangement and used it as a cum rag without even asking first. Like a decent gentleman would, he cleaned his midnight lover off first, though, so Levi wasn't going to complain. (Thankfully for Zeke he didn't mistake Levi's cravat amidst their tossed clothes for a handkerchief, or else Levi would have had some Zeke Sushi as a midnight snack).

  
Afterward, Zeke decided he didn't want Levi feeling awkward, nor did he want to leave a chance of this encounter backfiring tomorrow morning, so he decided to take a chance and grabbed the Ackerman's smaller frame and spooned him, trying to leave the night off on an affectionate note. Levi wasn't too sure about how he felt about this at first, and was going to elbow his chest away out of reaction, but he ultimately thought against doing so. 

  
Admittedly, being held by another man like that was something he deeply missed and did appreciate.. he could feel his system flooding with oxytocin. It was better than the option of being left feeling like the used little slut he was.. even though he knew that didn't change the fact of the matter. 

  
But for one more night, at least just one more night... after all those years.. he allowed them to both feel happy, appreciated, and even... loved.

* * *


	2. Shotgun Cupid's Dazed Drug Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Levi and Zeke try to grapple with their strange, blossoming feelings toward their mortal enemy. More shameless smut at the end of the chapter.

* * *

  
The next morning, Zeke awoke.

Or was it the afternoon..?

The sun hung high in the Eldian sky. The Island of Paradise. He always thought it a bit ironic.. why on earth they would call such a hell hole something so--... But then, when he pushed past the opening to the tent, not bothering to put his shirt back on yet, his eyes caught Levi's. 

  
He'd been sitting on the log near the tent, drinking his morning cup as he glanced over his shoulder in Zeke's direction. The Yeager was taken aback by the eye contact, but found a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Something definitely seemed different about the Ackerman's stare now. It held traces of longing, of understanding, of kindness.   
He wondered if this was anything akin to the silent stare that he must have used to give Commander Erwin.

  
Zeke cleared his throat and sat next to Levi like he did yesterday morning, seeing if he'd allow it now, after what had happened. Going shirtless was a faux pas. It certainly made the other Scouts stare. He'd inadvertantly made it painfully obvious what had transpired the night before.. of course, it's not like they couldn't hear their desperate animalistic noises, either. Hell, they'd probably woken up the whole campground..

  
Again, Levi allowed Zeke the seat by his side. What a relief... the Yeagerist felt a fifty pound weight lifted off his chest.. he'd really done it. He'd earned the Ackerman's trust, and thus secured his own survival.. and not only that, but he had to admit, the spoils for such an alliance weren't half bad either -- he'd earned himself another lover.

  
_The drawing of a blade._

  
Zeke's blood suddenly ran cold. 

  
With expert dexterity, Levi sliced the bundle of branches he'd collected not long ago into appropriate pieces to feed the campfire with, in a single stroke. The blade was re-sheathed.  
Another sigh of relief. Trust Levi to be given firewood duty on today of all days.. Zeke smiled to himself, finding his own momentary loss of composure amusing. Sheesh, he really would never be able to trust that man, would he?..

  
"Huh.. Glad you're cutting that and not me..," Zeke decided to admit what was on his mind, to lighten the mood and break the silence between them.

  
"So what was that last night?" Levi didn't bother responding to the other's comment.

  
"I should ask you the same question. You're the one that started it, remember?" The blonde replied, fishing out a cigarette.

  
"Oh yeah.. I was, wasn't I."

  
"Yep...," Zeke said through the rod of tobacco held in his lips, setting the end ablaze after a few failed attempts, with his thing called a 'lighter', a tool he'd brought from Marley that he surely took for granted..

  
"I liked it. I don't regret a thing, you know," The taller man added, "I'd even do it again if you wanted to.."

  
"I don't remember asking for your opinion on it, asshole..," Levi replied, folding his arms, but Zeke could feel the blush and bluff radiating off of the man.

  
"Oh come on. Don't be like that.. That's not what you said to me last night Levi~..," Yeager teased, leaning closer to the Ackerman with a soft playful smile.

  
Levi blushed and unfolded his arms to push Zeke's face away with one palm, looking down. He wasn't sure how he'd have felt about it, come morning.. turns out, he was starting to regret it after all. But he wouldn't necessarily have taken it back, either. It was a good memory.. a very sexy one. To pretend he didn't thoroughly enjoy himself would have certainly been a lie.  
Zeke grabbed the offending appendage that had been offered to him, and held it in his own, kissing the top of Levi's hand like a princess, with a snarky but devilishly charming smile.

  
"Oh.. _Tch!_ " Levi scowled with twitching furrowed brows, snatching his hand back and tucking it against his own chest, recoiling, but the blush that lit up his angry cheeks was undeniable. Zeke only chuckled, taking a drag on his cig now that he wasn't occupied.

  
"You're so cute sometimes, Ackerman..," Zeke rubbed it in further, crossing his leg over the other with a gentle smile as he enjoyed his smoke. It was the first time Levi'd seen Zeke with a genuinely pleasant expression, not a shred of plasticity, since he'd brought him here.

  
"I won't be so cute when I _fuck you up_ , you bearded bastard..," Levi replied in a threatening tone, getting defensive at the comment, but this only seemed to make things worse. His hostage found this very behavior endearing, after all.. how frustrating.

* * *

  
The other scouts saw it, but didn't dare speak of it. The way Zeke hung out with Captain Levi more and more often, and not just sleeping in his tent. The way Levi would allow his presence, beginning to accept him, or so it seemed. The way Zeke would press his luck, get under Levi's skin. But the unusual thing was, he was starting to tolerate it. Starting to almost enjoy it.. like a dim light amidst this endless darkness. Some of the scouts almost found themselves rooting for their relationship to succeed. One of them theorized that it might make Zeke change his plans, perhaps.. They thought it a good thing, and found the unexpected romance blossoming in the most unexpected of places to be quite infectious. Some of the others were beginning to see their comrades in new lights as well, and for just a moment, in their bubble in the woods, it felt truly harmonious, like an extended family.  
Zeke led Levi to a tree again. Tenderly, this time. Levi allowed it. He tried to kiss him, but Levi put up some mild resistance, looking way. His blush spoke words his body wouldn't.

  
"You're not going to get my cooties, you know..," The blonde jested in a low, handsome voice, his breath hot, finding this seemingly childish act of defiance to be genuinely amusing, but gave him his space.

  
" _Tch.............. just......... ugh_....," Levi finally spoke, still averting his gaze with a thin, furrowed, twitching eyebrow. He seemed a little humiliated, put on the spot.

  
"Those Ackerman instincts getting in the way?..," Yeager inquired, boldly.

  
Levi didn't know how to answer. He didn't know exactly what that answer would have even been.. He just knew, but had no way to explain...  
Zeke ruffled Levi's hair a bit, making the smaller man swat away the hand invading his temple.

  
"I wonder how things could have been different. Between us..," Yeager mused aloud, with his hands in his pockets as he gazed off to some unseen horizon.. probably one that existed only in his mind.

  
"Doesn't matter.. this is the one reality we're living in, Pops..," Levi said, scowling at the comment, which seemed to offend him on a deeper level for some reason or another.

  
"Exactly, you're right Levi... Shame, isn't it? We humans, we're all the same in the end.. drunk off of our hate.. too small-minded to realize the bigger picture..," Zeke replied somberly, shaking his head as he was walking off. That comment was directed toward Levi in particular as well.. but the black-haired scout failed to even notice. His confused, obedient Ackerman mind had traveled off into other places at the moment, far, far away... 

  
He was a small, stray dog.. lost and alone, tousled and starving.. dying of neglect as it lived off of mere garbage scraps in this apocalyptic, fading world.

He didn't say a word to anyone. 

He'd lost his voice, eaten the forbidden apple and choked upon it.

This wicked tongue, which could say and do such unforgivable things..   
Like kissing his mortal enemy..  
And then.. to lay his body down to him..

But..

  
_He promised.._

  
What the hell was wrong with him?..

* * *

  
Day two. 

Levi was still ever so silent, as he continued to grapple with these secret thoughts that plagued his mind, sending him reeling over and over into bouts of well-hidden anguish.   
Zeke allowed it. He respected the man's need for this odyssey of mind, this soul searching. He could certainly relate, he remembered the feeling, as a boy. 

Even when they had happened to catch eachother bathing in the same stretch of the river, Levi said nothing. He didn't even so much as look his way..

He'd already returned to his old behavior of sleeping as little as possible, and against the odd tree or log.. never next to Zeke.

* * *

  
Day three.

Zeke was beginning to decide that he'd lost the battle here.   
It had indeed backfired, after all..  
It was worth a shot, he thought to himself.. had he been too forward?.. He started to regret his actions as he replayed the last few weeks in his head, wishing he could have went back and done things differently, somehow..  
Not that it mattered anymore.   
He only hoped he'd have a chance to see Pieck and the others dearest to him one last time before he would inevitably meet his end.. soon, now.. this had been his last reach for freedom, and that rope was violently cut short.. Now, the only bit of string left for him would surely be fashioned into his noose..

* * *

  
"Fine. I'll play along, you special little half-blood princess..," Levi finally said that night, leaning against the stake of their tent. 

He hadn't heard his own voice in so long, he almost had forgotten what it sounded like.

"Oh?..," Zeke asked, blinking, genuinely puzzled.   
The sudden comment from Levi, splitting the encroaching silence of the chilly night, had startled him. With bright blue eyes, every bit as wide and wonderous as Eren's, he looked up from his late dinner.   
He was abruptly pulled by his shirt into a deep kiss, just like that time before, his plate carelessly strewn to the floor.  
He wasn't at all prepared for it, but that made it even better.  
Sometimes, you're so glad to be proven wrong.

Levi was the one to do the work that time. Zeke had never experienced being penetrated before. It hurt, but felt amazing, all the same. 

  
"You disgust me.. I can't believe I'm going to do this.. But my cock wants a pretty little warm sleeve~..," Levi dirty talked the man, purring hostilely into the Yeagerist's ear from behind him as he smacked Zeke's nice toned ass hard and rough.

  
Levi was very experienced with this kind of game. It seemed he'd made ends meet in the Underground in other ways sometimes.. He pumped the blonde's cock in his hand hard and fast, edging him as he was busy twisting two generously lubricated fingers in and out his tight ring of flesh, making Zeke hiss and moan under his breath.. Having stretched him open and lubed him up suitably enough, Levi pulled the Warrior's soft, supple hair as the head of his penis found the little honey hole it was searching for and pressed in.  
His cock was pretty average in its size, but he certainly did know how to use it, and it may as well have been massive to Zeke's untrained ass. To his surprise, Levi chose to be merciful however, and gave his hole enough time to relax and adjust to the new feeling.

  
The moment the plump hard cock pressed against the bundle of nerves a few inches deep inside his virgin tunnel, Zeke suddenly cried out in sheer pleasure, immediately soiling their bedding with his seed. He was embarrassed at the noise he'd just made, quite feminine and shrill.. His body trembled. He'd never came so quickly in his life.. he was new to such a feeling and couldn't handle the extreme sensitivity to his P-Spot this time.

  
"Wow. _Pathetic_ , Beardy..," Levi purred with a truly hungry look in his eyes, still holding Zeke from behind by his golden locks. The tight warm tunnel quivering and clenching around the Ackerman's cock as Zeke rode out his fresh orgasm felt admittedly delicious, but he wouldn't have it like this.. the Ackerman was decent enough to stop, since his precious bitch had gotten his. He was a subservient sex partner in the bedroom, after all, and received most of his pleasure from giving it to his lover. He pulled his cock out when the titan-shifter finished his climax, made obvious by the way that pink pucker no longer clenched, massaging against his meat. He tossed Zeke down roughly.

  
"Clean up this mess you made, idiot..," the Ackerman growled hungrily, aggressively as he straddled the other man's chest and shoved his cock down Zeke's throat without warning, pumping in and out of his open mouth like a sex toy. Zeke gagged and writhed beneath him, but Levi could care less at that moment. He expected his esophagus was likely as virgin as his ass had been.. Every gag and choke made that supple, sloppy untrained tunnel even more delectably tight, it felt amazing, as selfish as that was..

  
"Ughn.. fuck...~~! ♥♥"

  
It took less than twenty blissful seconds for him to cum hard and heavy down Zeke's stuffed throat, making the blonde cough and choke on the white fluids, leaking down the side of his chin and out of his nostrils a bit, small tears beading the corners of his deep, brilliant eyes, shielded by those large cute lenses of his.

  
"Huh.. Well, that's an improvement.. you always look so beautiful with my sword shoved in your mouth, _little slut_..~," Levi teased Zeke for once with a dark smirk, sweating and panting a bit in afterglow. He held the other's fuzzy chin tenderly as he admired the sight below him with hungry eyes in the dark, licking his lips. 

  
Allowing Zeke some much needed fresh air, the Ackerman pulled his cock out of his mouth, spittle and cum forming long thin tendrils that glistened in the moonlight.  
"Go get yourself cleaned up, _monkey man_..," Levi ordered, grabbing the towel to do the same as he headed out for the river to enjoy a midnight bath.

* * *

  
They bathed together that night. Levi scrubbed Zeke's body clean, cleaner than its been in weeks, surely, if not longer. The refreshing shallows of the river was food for the soul, washing off the sins of the past and bringing in fresh new beginnings.. hopefully, anyway.

  
As for the Ackerman, Levi cleaned himself off well, quickly but efficiently. He usually bathed several times a day due to his extensive cleanliness routines, and so he only focused mostly on the parts of him soiled by their debaucherous actions now. But, Zeke didn't seem satisfied with that.

  
"Here.. let me..," He offered, grabbing the soaked loofah and scrubbing Levi's pale, smooth back with it. The smaller man purred softly in his throat, appreciating the act. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been washed by somebody else like that.. it was rare even for Erwin to do. It sent shivers down his spine.

  
Pulling Levi's smaller body onto his nude lap, Zeke cleaned him. He washed his smooth silky locks, his toned but slim build.. he didn't miss an inch.. Levi's breath hitched when Zeke grabbed his cock between his legs and rinsed it, hidden beneath the tame lapping current of the river. He cleaned his ass, and pressed his middle finger into the tunnel, writhing it inside his trained canal that was still a bit loose from the time he'd took Zeke's cock a few days ago. Levi began to pant, gripping the back of his enemy's golden hair as he lifted a leg a bit to allow better access to his hole. Zeke didn't oblige it - he slid his finger back out, leaving his ass feeling empty and wanting more. He was only intending to clean him off, after all. He thought it best to keep the Ackerman a bit hungry.. keep himself useful.

  
"Wanting more already? You have quite a libido for someone older than I am..," Zeke commented.

  
"And?..," Levi replied, his mood spoiled as he pushed himself off of Yeager's lap.

  
"Not that it's a bad thing."

  
"Then why did you say it, dumbass?...," The Ackerman asked, as he finished up his bath with some last few splashes of water.

  
"Dunno.. I'm just painfully honest I suppose?," Zeke replied, itching his ear as he pondered the reason.

  
"So you just say whatever thought comes into that shitty mind of yours, let it spew it out that shit-heel mouth? Makes a lot of sense.."

  
"You sure do insult the people you care the most about, don't you? Guess I should be flattered. What are you trying to prove when you do that, anyhow Ackerman? Did that serve some purpose for you in your early days?........ Must be pretty tough to keep friends that way, hmm...," Zeke pondered aloud, shaking his head with a soft smile. Levi couldn't get under his skin no matter what he tried anymore.. he was genuinely desensitized to his trash talking at this point.

  
"................," Levi scowled over his shoulder, pouting angrily, and Zeke thought it looked cute. He'd bested him again, as he often did lately.

  
"Fuck off.. what the hell would you rather me call you anyways? Babe? Or what? Wanting an upgrade now that we slept together?" Levi humored him, drying off.

  
"Zeke works.. Or is that a bit too high vocabulary for you Underground folk," The Yeagerist said simply with a smirk, stifling a chuckle.

  
"Okay, fine, _-Zeke-_. You know, your wish is my command or whatever," Levi replied sarcastically as ever, walking off with their only towel.

  
"Oh, good, I thought so. Good boy, Ackerman!" Zeke retorted, smiling smugly.

  
"Oh my God.. I'm gonna kill you one of these days, fuckin' bastard..," Levi growled, knowing full well what the beast was implying by that underhanded comeback.

  
"And while you're at it, bring back that towel! You know it's our only one..!" Zeke called out, trying to order Levi around. That apparently worked on Ackermans once you gained their affection enough, or so he heard.  
The towel just flew through the air as Levi tossed it, landing in the river in front of Zeke, soaked and useless. His face slumped, but he couldn't help but laugh at his own predicament. That was pretty funny.

  
"Well, hey.. at least he did bring it back!" Zeke pointed out while shrugging, finding a silver lining.

He came back into the tent after Levi, who was already curled up, turned away. Zeke was naked, cold and wet. He'd rung out their towel and hung it to dry by the fire.Lying down next to him, Zeke wrapped his arms around Levi's small body and pulled him into an embrace to spoon him once again like last time. He needed the warmth of cuddling, the man was soaked and cold.

  
This time, however, Levi did elbow him away. A glare whipped over his shoulder.

  
"Why are you doing all this to me? _Tell me_...," Levi demanded an explanation at long last. His tone held no warmth, icy and threatening.

  
"Because.. Well, because I.. like you..!" Zeke admitted, blushing pretty hard from awkward embarrassment as he rubbed his arm a bit.

  
"No.. I don't believe it.. That can't be the only reason..," Levi replied, turning away. His body was warm from blush, but he was fighting it. Closing off. He seemed.. slightly hurt, for some reason. Perhaps part of him wished it were true, deep down. Or perhaps, he was still just deeply wounded from losing Erwin and wasn't ready to forgive yet.. perhaps a bit of both.

  
"Well, why else would I?..," Zeke reasoned, his tone softening.

  
"So that you can _use me_.. just like everyone else. Am I just a tool? Is that always all that I am?... All I ever was or _will_ be? _Tch_.. damn this bloodline of mine..," Levi cursed under his breath, curling into a tighter fetal position.

  
"Levi...," Zeke put his hand out, wanting to touch his shoulder to offer some comfort, but thought against it. Looking at his own palm, he clenched it into a fist as he looked away, thinking to himself.

  
"Okay, fine. Look... the truth is, it did start out that way, but.. now, I.. I genuinely.. do... I like you.. okay?.. And I already told you this, but, I'll say it again -- I'm sorry for the bad blood between us," Zeke came clean, feeling vulnerable as he wore his heart on his sleeve. 

  
Well.. It was almost the whole truth, and it wasn't necessarily a lie, either..  
Levi didn't say anything, only listened. Zeke thought that was at least an improvement compared to how bad it could have been.

  
"Well.. so, Good night, Levi.. and.... _.um_.. _.. love you_...," Zeke said apprehensively for once, thinking it was worth a shot, in an endearingly socially awkward display, and turned over to sleep.

As soon as he could hear the Yeager snoring softly, Levi shot up, staring down at his sleeping body with cold, psychotic, intense eyes that glowed in the darkness.

  
He frowned intently. 

  
He HATED this... every day felt like a ruthless ripping of his heart in two. Why did Zeke want to torture him like this?.. 

  
What was the point?... Or was he really telling the truth? Was he seriously just giving into the childlike innocence of love?... 

  
Levi growled under his breath, unable to find an answer or a resolution to his dilemma. Lying back down and turning over, he genuinely fell asleep for once.

  
He'd sleep it off. Perhaps that would provide some much needed clarity..

* * *


	3. Modern Sinners in Lonely World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Zeke begin to know eachother on a deeper level.. but perhaps that isn't such a good thing, for Zeke's sake.

* * *

  


The next morning, things seemed to take a turn for the better for Zeke. 

  
It appeared that during his reclusive journey of self-discovery these past few days, Levi had made the decision to embrace this new life, at least for now.   
He must have, because he no longer pushed away the taller man's advances.. 

He'd allowed him to to get closer and closer, and even seemed to appreciate the odd hug or kiss, just as long as he was given enough privacy from the prying eyes of the other scouts, that is..

Zeke again tried his luck. He pressed Levi against a tree, caging him with his strong, skilled arms, and this time the Ackerman was embarrassed, looking away, but didn't push him off.   
Instead, he allowed it when Zeke's lips pressed against his, even deepened the kiss after a few seconds.. it was a lusty but tender liplock that lasted probably longer than it should have.. Levi could feel the ridge beginning to form against his thigh as the Warrior was growing hard. They drank up the moment, purring against eachother's lips in wanton abandon, then.

Zeke found himself growing less and less frightened with each passing day.

Every night seemed to be heading closer and closer to something far better. 

Every evening he actually looked forward to retiring in the tent to mingle with the other man in this odd turn of events, this forbidden affair, but it certainly seemed to benefit the both of them, didn't it?

* * *

That was a week ago.

  
Today was unusual - they'd had to move camp temporarily, due to a rumored information leak. Someone had inadvertantly stumbled upon their camp.. a clueless vagabond from an outlying farming village, or so they claimed. Of course, such a tale could not be trusted -- if it was honestly a Yeagerist spy, they'd be in deep trouble..

The skeleton crew geared up on their horses. Zeke was forced back into his private transportation wagon, restrained by the other scout members. Levi allowed such treatment - Zeke supposed he didn't want them knowing his change of heart, perhaps.  
As they wandered down the path, a precarious cliff side against the winding lee of the mountain so as to keep any would-be tailers at bay, the horses suddenly spooked. The wagon unhooked from the reigns.. Zeke's bondaged body unable to protect himself from falling. Levi's eyes widened as he saw it happen in slow motion.  
The wagon began to tumble, down the long and merciless drop of the mountainside.

  
" _NO!_ ** _ZEKE_**!" Levi yelled, jumping off of his black horse to fall after him without thinking twice.  
The other scouts could only watch in horror as a years-long plan might be destroyed in one fateful instant -- both men disappearing into the mist below.

Levi's arms and legs trembled as his feet slipped a bit against the rough cliff side, shrouded in mist.  
Blood dripped down the leather of his long combat boots. He'd caught Zeke with his ODM anchor, and managed to snag a branch with his other hips' hookshot, but the added weight against the cables had deeply burned and strangled against his calf.

"Here, untie me... Please! That way I can help us both..!" Zeke reasoned, starting to panic.

Looking down at him, stern, focused, with a shadowed face, Levi pulled out one of his blades. 

Zeke felt his heart stop as the sharp metal was pressed against his chest.. 

No.. It couldn't be.. was this really going to be the end?..

And then, in one precise swing that could have easily slain him, Levi instead cut Zeke's restraints free, all of them at once. The Yeagerist smiled, the fear leaving his eyes as he fell, free and allowed to live by his former nemesis.

  
"You're not too bad a guy after all, Ackerman!" Zeke called out as he spiraled down toward certain death.   
Biting into the fat of his thumb, a large lightning strike appearing as the Yeagerist assumed his Beast form.  
Levi released his anchor from the side of the cliff, the cables retracting, finally allowing his calf to breath. He freefell, landing onto Zeke's titan shoulder.

  
"Think you can climb that?" Levi asked, gazing up as he referred to the cliffside. They were a good two hundred feet down from where they needed to be, now.

  
"Of course I can.. but why should I?" Zeke's booming titan voice rang out with a sly toothy grin.

  
"We don't need them."

  
"Hmmm ..... Fine by me, I guess, beardy..," Levi replied, not seeing why it should harm much. It was honestly better if Zeke's titan form was hidden in the mists of this valley, anyways, lest the ever prying eyes of the Yeagerists spot him.

Of course, that titan form doesn't last forever..

Before long, the huge beast fell to his knees, collapsing to the earth with a quake as steam arose.

Except, it came earlier than Zeke expected..

Without warning, Levi had cut him out of the nape, swiftly tying him back up with the extra rope he had tucked away with him for just this type of scenario.  
Zeke looked over his shoulder, bewildered and betrayed, flustered from anger and hurt..

  
"What?! What's the meaning of this, Levi?" He asked, "Don't tell me.....," fear gripped his chest, "But why?! You had a change of heart, you saved me! Why didn't you just let me fall?.. Why did you even trust me to turn Titan at all?!"

  
Levi was covered in Zeke's titan blood, cold and unfeeling. Just like before.. Just like that dreaded first time.. that scene that had haunted Zeke's nightmares for years.

  
"I didn't have a change of heart. Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, monkey boy..," Levi purred in a dark tone, pressing his sword against Zeke's neck, but careful not to hurt him..

  
"....No, wait. Actually.. that's not true. I _did_ fall for you, you unforgivable bastard.. but, that didn't _change_ anything," Levi corrected himself.

  
"The real reason I _saved_ you.. 

  
is because the only person allowed to _kill_ you... 

  
_i s m e_."

  
Zeke's eyes widened, dilating and shivering fear.

  
"Oh God.. I knew it.. I should've known better than to trust somebody like you, Levi...

  
You Ackermans.. _you're the only **true** devils of this world!_" Zeke spat.

  
"..Call me whatever the hell you want......... _and shut up_......," Levi replied, cool and cold, and used his weilded blade to effortlessly slice off Zeke's bottom jaw without even glancing his way.

* * *

  
The weeks afterward, Zeke didn't want anything to do with Levi..

  
Ironically enough, the Ackerman's feelings lingered, and he now was the one to sometimes try his hand at a spark of affection that would be quickly rejected by Zeke. 

  
The Yeagerist still seemed genuinely hurt by that revelation..

Then, the news arrived.

The Yeagerists were headed this way, with a very special hostage -- Commander Hanji -- in toe. Trust silly Hanji to get herself caught.. Levi facepalmed, his fingers shaking against his temple in rage as he held his daily tea cup. Damn.. At this rate...

"What are we going to do?!...," One asked, beginning to panic, "Who knows how long we even have..! They could be here any minute for all we know!"

"Don't panic.. that's the last thing we need. Look, all we need to do is make sure they don't get Zeke, right? They NEED Zeke.. But we don't..," Levi explained, bluntly, "So just grab somebody, anybody, I don't care who, and feed Zeke to them. Then, we'll feed that sorry bastard to Queen Historia when she's ready. Simple as that.."

  
"But Sir, what if--"

  
"We don't have time! There IS no other way.. Now get the hell out of here! Go!" Levi growled the order under his breath with a clenched fist, his eyes shadowed beneath his hair. He didn't like it either. He didn't want to get rid of Zeke yet.. and certainly not like this.

* * *

  
Zeke had known something was amiss.. it was all too obvious. There was an ominous air about the wind today.. an unseen storm on the horizon.

"Just... stay right here, Zekey.. Be a good little boy and read that stupid book of yours..," Levi ordered in a nonchalant voice, looking over his shoulder for a moment as he walked away. The glance he gave him was as cold and unfeeling as ever.. As if nothing of value had ever even happened between them.. that insufferable jerk.

Zeke sighed and turned the page on his novel that he'd been bored to death of by now. It used to be his favorite, but this whole 'luxurious forest getaway' had certainly spoiled its once-fond memory for him..

  
"Ouch..!" Zeke hissed, looking down at his finger. A papercut, fresh and stinging against the cold forest air, a thin line of pink filling with blood.

  
_With the pricking of a thumb, something wicked this way comes._

  
That line echoed in his mind just then, a chill of dread ran from the base of his neck all the way down to the end of his spine.

  
It suddenly hit him. The apricity of his intuition shone in, loud and clear.

  
He was in grave danger.

  
And if he didn't make a break for it..

  
**_NOW.._ **

  
Then he never would.

* * *

Zeke awoke, his mind hazy and clouded. 

  
It felt as though he may as well had been sleeping for days, a throbbing headache piercing his skull. His senses were still fuzzy, not right.. he could feel movement, though he couldn't feel his own body doing anything. In fact, he couldn't feel it at all. He was numb, all over. Was he really awake?.. Was this a strange dream?..

"Finally decided to wake up, huh?.. You done with your beauty rest, princess?," Levi's voice rang out.

Suddenly it all came back to him.. how had he forgotten so easily? Not that he'd want to remember.. He'd tried to free himself from his current hell, but failed. Like a sinner unable to avoid his sins, he was chased down, again, and caught.. again. Would this madness never end? Why couldn't they grow to understand eachother?..

"Hey.. Careful. Don't make any sudden movements..," The Ackerman spoke again, "There's a Thunderspear attached to your stomach, if you didn't notice. The smallest movement could trip the linchpin attached to your neck and blow your monkey ass straight to hell, idiot."

This shocking revelation ushered Zeke to look down, and that was when he noticed it. There was a collar around his neck, fashioned by the cable of the long and dangerous weapon. A leash of the cord hung from this humiliating accessory. Like a dog.  
Levi sat on the edge of the wagon, as the horses carried on, unmanned, towards the Yeager's untimely demise, no doubt.

"Well, well.. That's a good look for you...~," Levi purred darkly, leaning in low as he gripped the cable leash and tugged at it gently. The extra pressure caused Zeke's crude collar to choke him, making him heave and gag before vomiting a clear, whitish puddle, his golden hair hanging down in his face.

  
Levi took the handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned Zeke's lips of the soiled mess. It seemed an act of kindness, but mostly he just found it unsightly, revolting, and wanted it gone. He tossed the dirtied rag over his shoulder.  
Gripping Zeke's hair, Levi forced their eyes to meet. The titan-shifter's gaze was tired, broken.. but a fire still simmered somewhere in his belly. He still had one good fight left inside him.. and that had to change first.  
Levi's stare, on the other hand, was stoic yet piercing, sadistic. He had Zeke exactly where he wanted. He was reveling in this moment. He loved every second of it.

  
"Can't have you turning into a Titan, now, can we Beastie?...," The Ackerman said in an inappropriately casual tone, as he unsheathed his sword. Zeke's eyes widened in apprehensive fear, his big blue irises shivering.

  
Zeke could see Levi's expression shift. The bloodlust in his eyes was thick, unsettling, an eerie gaze staring straight into his soul and shaking it. He felt his face turning pale as the shadow loomed over him.  
Levi's sword, glistening long and deadly in the setting sun, sang an ugly metallic noise as he readied it against Zeke's warm, supple flesh, twitching in fear as he tried to pull away from the imminent danger.  
He sunk the sword in, cutting in one clean stroke, severing Zeke's ankles from the rest of his legs. Next, under his knees.. cool and precise, just like cuts of fine meat. Again, now shredding his thighs into equal-sized slabs, juicy and pink. The wagon was decorated with the sprinkled, splashed paint of Zeke's metallic crimson, beautiful and abstract and setting Levi's mind on blissful fire.  
A surging white hot pain shot quickly up the Yeagerists' spine, making him cry out. 

  
Levi silenced his screams, straddling his lap to keep him from flailing, lest he blow them both to Hell where they belonged.. Pulling his faces close by the cable leash wound around his neck, their lips were so near that they could feel the mingling of eachothers' breath. Levi bit Zeke's tongue and forced them into a surprisingly tender kiss that tasted of desire, blood and filth.  
Tears beaded the sides of the Yeager's eyes, but he found himself appreciating the gesture, the temporary escape from this hellish pain, no matter how twisted.

* * *

"If I'm going to Hell, Levi.. I'm bringing you with me."

Yanking his head back, Zeke triggered the linchpin of the thunderspear. If he were going to die either way, he'd die trying. Trying to endure. Trying to realize his dream. Make his life worth something.. anything had to be better than this..   
He'd make damn sure, at the very least, to bring this terrible mad man with him..

_"They were all drunk off somethin'..,"_ Kenny's words rang in Levi's head as his eyes widened in true terror for one moment, the only moment he'd been mercifully allowed to have before his world turned the purest of white.

But life is harder to kill than you'd ever believe.. like a cockroach, it endures.

It clings on, and refuses to let go, until utterly pried from tired and sore bloody fingertips.

* * *


	4. In Our Past Lives, We Were Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke decides to spend the rest of his days with the people he holds dearest, and before long, his whole escapade with Levi seems like a distant, vivid dream.. or was it a nightmare? 
> 
> Includes a Zeke x Pieck smut scene.

* * *

That all seemed a distant memory now, almost surreal, as if it never even happened. It was months ago by now.. 

  
Not only that, but the all-ensnaring war front that had taken place not long afterward was unspeakable evil that he'd hoped he wouldn't have needed to suffer through witnessing.. so much carnage in such a small time. How atrocious it had been..

  
The thin line separating friend and foe grew so blurry, it became nearly impossible to make out.

The unforgivable things that had taken place..

Zeke's fingers trembled as he remembered the nightmarish scenes that replayed in his head as he grasped his temple.

"Big Brother?.. You in here?," Eren's voice rang out, a pleasant interruption to those flashbacks that were haunting him.

"Oh, yeah.. Come in, Eren," Zeke replied, taking his glasses off for a bit to whipe the sleep from his eyes and clean them off.

  
He'd been resting a lot more than normal lately. Truth be told, it had been the last real time that he'd gotten any time to himself in God knows how long... he certainly needed the down time, that was for sure.  
Just then, Pieck clambered through the door, silent as a cat on the prowl, to join Zeke's side by his bed with his younger brother.

"Oh, there you are..! Didn't hear you come in~..," The elder Yeager said in a soft and warm tone, reaching a hand down to pet Pieck's long silky hair. It was just in reach of his hanging hand beside the bed, seeing as the female Warrior was on all fours, as she usually was.

  
Pieck nuzzled her cheek into his hand affectionately, closing her eyes as blush dusted her cheeks. How she'd missed that, the warmth of his touch, his calloused masculine fingers running fine silken streams through her long tousled hair. And he'd missed it just as equally..

"I'll leave you two alone~," Eren suggested with a small smirk, pushing himself off of the bed as he excused himself out the open door, closing it after he left to protect the two from prying eyes. He could tell from the way Pieck was behaving that the chemistry between the two was sending sparks flying.

"Pieck.. come here..," Zeke beconed, patting the open space beside him on the bed. The lithe woman clambed up onto the sheets much like an animal would, arms first, curled up beside him like a large, cuddly pet. He could practically hear her purring as he ghosted his palm up and down her back tenderly.  
Zeke went to remove his glasses, but delicate, slender fingers stopped him.

  
"No.. don't. Leave them on..," Pieck cooed, her soft and low-lidded gaze catching his wide-eyed wonderous eyes then. Blush dusted Zeke's cheeks. How beautiful she always looked, without even trying.

  
Closing her eyes, Pieck tangled her slim fingers into Zeke's soft thick golden locks of hair, pressing them into a tender liplock that deepened quickly.  
Their tongues wrestled as they blindly felt for eachother, clawing at eachother, undressing. They had reverted to what they were inside, animals, with no need for clothing. In this delectable moment, all they needed was the love they held for one another. Anything in between the pressing of their flushed skin was merely an obstacle, a nuisance to be tossed aside.  
Except for his glasses. Pieck liked those. Those could stay.

Her slim feminine curves were heating up the air around them. Zeke's hot breath was burning her neck. The warmth, wetness of sweat and desire, everything was melting into itself.. The blur of the senses, the need.. how long had they been waiting for this? Far too long, suffice to say..

  
" _I want you_..," Pieck purred against Zeke's lips. She'd been pressing into his kisses to hard, she was getting burned by the abrasion of his beard, but she loved it. She couldn't have asked for more..  
He'd laid her down, he'd spread her milky white thighs, soft and supple as silk. Her body blushed, flushing a flowery pink on her most sensitive areas. She shivered at the coldness of the air, nipping at her heated skin, when Zeke had undressed her with the large skilled hands of a man.. 

  
Sent shivers down her spine when he touched her naked flesh.. His guided caresses were warm, tender, and purposeful. He knew just where her special spots were, how to coax out a moan or trembled whimper from her cute, plump lips.  
His gaze was loving, needing her just as she needed him. The moonlight caught the large lenses of his glasses, casting cool blue rays that partially obscured his brilliant aqua eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark light. For a moment he was alive, whole, and at peace, with his beautiful girl.. his slender Goddess, made incarnate, lying on satiny sheets before him. He'd worship every inch of her delicious skin, just like she deserved..

  
Placing heavy kisses that drew in the supple flesh of her thigh, Zeke trailed down Pieck's leg, lower and lower.. taking her soiled panties into his lips, he bit at the hem, peeling the fabric down.. took it between his fingers, slipping it down her long legs and off of her beautiful body. Exposing her for all to see.. and he could have sworn that it was the most amazing sight he'd ever witnessed, as if it were the first time he'd seen her, all over again.   
Pieck was perfect.

  
"Don't stare at her like that, Zeke, you're making me embarrassed..~!" Pieck cooed, closing her legs a bit out of shyness.

  
"Sorry honey..~," Zeke chuckled softly through a hoarse throat, but his mouth was watering. Tenderly, he coaxed her legs back open, and she could feel his hot breaths pouring against her wetness.. It sent shivers up her spine, making her gush as she gripped a pillow, blush flooding her cheeks.

  
"Ohh~ ♥.. Zeke..~..♥," She whimpered, hot lusty tears beading her eyes as she felt his broad, wet tongue press against her lady lips, tasting her sweet honey. He knew just how to do it in the way she liked - not too hard, not too soft.. it almost made her cream all over his face the moment he made contact. The way his soft, well-groomed goatee tickled her made her writhe in pleasure, it was a huge turn on for her for sure.

  
It didn't take long for her hole to be open and ready, clenching around his tongue and creaming against his lips, desperate to be filled with more of her man's lovings. This was when he knew it was time to continue.  
Zeke hooked his hands under her small hips and easily turned her over to where he needed her. Straddling his lap, Pieck looked over her shoulder back to her man with shimmering blush, hot tears of sweat beading her eyes. Her ass was so soft and supple, and fit so nicely in Zeke's palms. He gripped them hungrily as he led her hot creamy honeyhole down on him.. His eyes clenched shut, holding in a stifled moan of ecstasy, hissing between his teeth, as he was easily swallowed up by her tight, wet tunnel.

  
The view was heavenly, but how good it felt was a league of its own. When Pieck had hilted his thick cock, her legs quaked against his sides, her tunnel clenching tight around him and massaged, trying to milk him for all he was worth, hungrily and needily. She whimpered desperately, digging her fingers into the sheets for leverage.  
Up and down she guided her hips, gliding his well-lubricated cock in and out of her open and waiting love tunnel. It stretched her perfectly, how much she missed that feeling.. The back of his cock's head tugged at her G-Spot with each thrust, sending a jolt of pleasure rushing through her that made her cry out and clench her thighs shut around him. It felt so good, so sensitive, that it was truly almost too much.. her pussy was so aroused, she was nearly burning herself.

"Zeke! Oh.. Don't stop!~ Right there, Oh~ it feels so good..~! ♥," Pieck mewled in ecstacy, as her eyes clenched shut, riding out the passionate act as she was nearing her orgasm hard and fast.  
Zeke sunk his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass and used it as leverage to move her, slapping her against his lower abdomen again, and again, and again until they both reached their peak of pleasure.  
With that, Zeke groaned, the white-hot burst of ecstacy filling every crevice of his mind as his orgasm crashed upon him, shaking through him, making his arms tremble. His cock throbbed as it was milked, emptying itself deep into Pieck's pussy.  
Panting and spent, they collapsed onto the sheets, as Zeke wrapped an arm around the smaller's lithe form, pulling her onto his chest as he brushed the hair out of her face, placing a heavy kiss on her forehead with wide lips.

"I really missed you, Zeke.. You have the best beard in the world, you know~," Pieck purred, nuzzling against it.  
"..And you, not just your beard -- you know what I mean..~," She corrected herself with a soft, small chuckle, the warmth of her blush burning his cheek.  
"I know.. I missed you too, Pieck.. so much.. ♥," Zeke purred, petting her until they both fell into a well-deserved, deep sleep.. not even bothering to redress themselves first.

* * *

The days sprawled on, and with the coming of peace at last, Zeke had grown complacent. He'd allowed it, though.. welcomed it. It was a sign that things were good, and likely to stay that way.. 

  
Before long, one day began to meld into the next, like the longest of happy dreams. He'd begun to retake hobbies that he hadn't had time to do before, like constellation stargazing from his Marlian telescope. 

  
That was certainly something Paradis had the rest of the world beat on - their lack of technology truly caused them to have the most brilliant night sky in the entire world, Zeke reckoned.. He fould himself humored by the idea that even the largest of creatures, the mightiest of titans.. were so insignificantly small compared to the vastness of that universe, painted by the most masterful and steadiest of hands on that endless black canvas above them..

Alas, as good as the times were, nothing lasts forever.

This was the last year of Zeke's term, after all.. and as lazy and carefree as these days had become, he knew full well he was enjoying them on borrowed time.

Exactly.. How much longer did he have left, now?... 

He and Pieck didn't like speaking of it.

* * *

"So my term is going to be up, huh?.. Already?.. Boy, how time flies..," Zeke commented, a chill running down his spine as the realization set in.

  
"Yep, afraid so... Hey, at least you're lucky you lived all 13 of your years though, right?.. I mean, most of us die way before then..," Eren reasoned, trying to cheer his older brother up. He too was understandably solemn about the occasion, though.  
So rare was this natural occurrence, that they all didn't really know what would really happen. What if it was all a rumor?..

  
"No, don't misunderstand me, brother.. I'm not sad.. I don't regret anything. Few of us can say that.. in fact, I'm happy with what I've accomplished," Zeke responded,"I had a good life. I ended up earning the respect of many different people, and truly did my best to realize all of my dreams. I was ready for this. I took the responsibility when I inherited the Beast."

  
Eren nodded, sipping on some juice, as he crossed an elbow over his knee.

  
"You were a good brother, despite our differences.. thanks for everything, Eren."

* * *


	5. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bittersweet reunion on Zeke's final day of his 13-year term, and Levi finally fulfills his promise.
> 
> I wrote this before Chapter 125 was released, but I'm certainly glad it was an accurate depiction of the new Levi.

* * *

Zeke lay on his bed, alone with his thoughts. He wondered what it would be like, exactly.. would it be peaceful, in his sleep?.. Would it be painful? Would he even know it happened, at all, or rather, would he simply exist on in the Founding Paths realm forever on?..

  
Suddenly, movement from behind the curtain of his window.

  
A silhouetted figure appeared, the outline caught in the rays of moonlight as they stepped out of the shadows.

  
Zeke's eyes widened, irises shimmering from fear and knowing.

  
He couldn't believe it. It had to be an apparition.. a doppelganger from the other side coming to greet him..

  
Levi wasn't the same as he remembered. His face held multiple scars, one especially long and cruel twisted over his right eye, rendering it useless - the others gouged like a monster's claws against his cheek. His face was shrouded in several bandages of blood-tainted gauze. Likely not old blood, either.. rather, he'd surely had to do something wicked recently, to make this very visit possible, the devil..  
He was missing some fingers, but those had been restored by Hanji's ingenuity, into simple but effective wooden prosthetic, like that of a doll's hand. 

  
But those eyes... those _eyes_. Even with one _blinded_ , they were _exactly_ the same.

  
Piercing, cold. Not the smallest tendrils of warmth did they hold. 

  
All the evil and sadness of the world was hidden behind those glassy low-lidded orbs that hungered so deeply for his demise, for reasons he'd never come to know.. didn't _want_ to know.

How fitting, it was. So this was how it ends.

How did he not see it coming?.. 

His Shinigami, his Reaper had come, to carry him so carefully from this cruel cesspit of a world, and into the comforting warmth of Hell.

His personal, inescapable curse..  
_Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves._  
Zeke was amazed, relieved, terrified, bewildered, all at once.

"Hey... been a long time. Did you miss me?.."

* * *

The devil was incarnate. He had a name. He could walk, talk, and even sit down. As he sat now, on the edge of his bed, like a childhood nightmare come true.

A drop of sweat fell down Zeke's cheek, but he couldn't help but smile. And chuckle. Should he be flattered?.. The Ackerman had went out of his way, all this way, to find him.. He'd kept his promise, yes, but he'd waited.. he'd been damn considerate, all things considered. For that, he supposed he was as grateful as one could be about such a thing.

"Wow.. I mean.. Did.. Did you really miss _me_ that much?..," Zeke asked, finding his voice at last, trying to tell a joke through cracked vocal chords. Not from thirst.. from an impending fear. He couldn't shake it..

"Yeah, actually. I did..," Levi replied, turning to him with his hand in his lap. Understanding, for once. Almost.. sympathetic, even.  
"Thought you'd leave this crap heap of a world without me, did you?.."

  
"Honestly, yes, I.. I was **_hoping_**........ _I can't believe you survived._.," Zeke replied, looking down as he started to slip into a shellshocked state, but he did his best to fight it. This was it. He was paralyzed from fear. His death was imminent.. funny, because it already was, no matter what.. how unfair..

  
"That makes the both of us... Look.. before anything else, there's some things I think you should know..," Levi admitted, turning to face Zeke.

  
"I don't hate you. Not anymore. But, I do still need to fulfill my promise to Erwin. You see, the thing is, it's simple, really.. You're already dead, Zeke. You should have died several years ago. You remember, don't you?.. Sort of like how I should have died when you blew me up.. Guess in that way, we're even, aren't we..," Levi explained with a soft bemused smile.

  
"That been said.. I didn't want to do it too soon. So, I waited. And I waited.. I'm sure you didn't know I was around.. I know.. that probably sounds really creepy to you right about now, doesn't it?..," He chuckled darkly with a twisted smile, his eyes turning into shadows beneath his bangs.

  
"Funny thing is.. I started to actually get attached to you, somewhere along the way.. So I couldn't bring myself to cut your life.. short. Oh, how I've hated myself for that.. you really have no idea, you bastard.."  
"So.. you knew?..," Zeke asked, daring to look up at his assailant. He was referring to the fact that it was the last day of his term.

  
"Yep.. I thought I'd see you out the proper way. The way you deserve. Let you atone.. So then maybe you can go to Heaven like the good little boy that I know you are deep down, Zeke..," Levi purred, crawling ontop of Zeke like a deadly animal and straddling him, as he gripped his cheeks hard with his good hand he had left, while he used the other to pin Zeke's arm to the bedpost, handcuffing it there in one swift motion with the cuff that he'd had hidden in the sleeve of his jacket. It was a trick he'd kept with him since his days of the Underground. After that, he made quick work of cuffing the other wrist to the other side of the post.  
Zeke's eyes widened as he tried in vain to free himself, suddenly panicking like a caged beast.

  
"Ghhhn... Oh, come on..! Don't do this..! Damnit.. _NO_!" He growled in angry desperation.

  
"Shhhhh.... It's not that bad.. sheesh..~," Levi retorted, giving him a hungry look that Zeke had never seen him give him before. What was it?... Then, he recalled who else gives him eyes like that -- Pieck. So it suddenly made sense now..  
He'd somehow managed to make the Devil himself fall in love with him.

  
"You.... so.. so.. _this whole time_..?" Zeke asked, vaguely, bewildered, as blush dusted his cheeks. What was he even asking?.. Even he didn't know, for sure.. but apparently, the Ackerman did.

  
"Yes.. you filthy bastard..," Levi purred against his lips as he gripped Zeke's chin and kissed him roughly, hungrily, needily. Like an oasis of sin that he'd been dying of thirst from avoiding.

  
"Don't ask me why or how, but I fell in love with you," He said after he broke their kiss,"And that's why I'm going to personally free you from this Hell. You're welcome, asshole."

  
"Oh wow, I don't even know what to say -- how thoughtful of you Ackerman!" Zeke joked spitefully in pure sarcasm, but couldn't help but smirk. He knew he did deserve this, and in total honesty, that growing fear of the unknown, however peaceful it may have been, was even worse than the horrible but comforting fear of the battlefield..  
Levi unsheathed his sword, long, imposing, and sharp as ever, glistening scattered reflections in the moonlight.  
Tucking it under the Yeager's shirt, he pulled up, cutting the garment down the middle cleanly as the shredded fabric pooled down onto the sheets.  
With the newly exposed flesh, Levi leaned down and placed kisses and bites down his chest and abs, working his way down. His cold, icey stare never left Zeke's gaze.

  
"Nnng.. Fuck...," Zeke cursed under his breath, his temperature rising slowly but surely, as he struggled against his bondage a bit, arching his back against the much-welcomed pleasure of Levi's heated lips.

  
Reaching the hem of his pants, the Ackerman licked his lip as he grabbed the fly and tore it open with the adrenaline in his wrists, breaking the teeth of the zipper as the button went flying off.  
The growing erection that Zeke was trying his best to keep at bay fell out, heavy and thick, when his pants no longer held it back, now. Levi took the girth in his hand hungrily, a deep warmth building in his own cock at the feel of it. He'd surely missed cock, and even Zeke's in particular, at that.. What a beautiful sight it was for his gay ass.. The sight, the smell of it, the feel of it.. he was precumming already now, damn..

  
"Fuck.. And, you're hot. If I never told you that.. I'm saying it now," Levi admitted, his grip softening as he grew weak in the knees, his submissive urges getting the better of him.

  
"I'm gonna miss this.. Now I'm kind of regretting that I waited so long to see you again..Damn..," He admitted.

  
"Oh is that right?..~," Zeke asked, stifling a moan as Levi's lips wrapped around his dick and swallowed it almost immediately, making the Ackerman gag heavily. He wanted it too bad to give a shit though. His throat needed a cock shoved down it.

  
"I'll give you one thing, you know your way around a cock, Ackerman..~," Zeke admitted, biting his lip as he blushed all over from pleasure.

  
Right before he was going to blow his load, Levi pulled his mouth away, pressing the burning rod against his cheek, looking hungry as he pumped Zeke's cock with a hand, hard and fast. The Yeager groaned hard as he came, his thighs shuddering as he bucked against his restraints, spilling a fountain of white against Levi's face and hair, and the Ackerman seemed to revel in it. 

Zeke panted heavily, in an uneasy afterglow.

  
"Now.. Kiss it.," Levi ordered, grabbing the sword from the floor, and shoving it against Zeke's lips.

  
"Suck it.. treat it like if it was my cock. My sword loves you too, you know.. In fact, loves you so much.. it might even love you more than anybody else in this god-damn world, monkey boy~.. It's been aching to get a piece of you..," He purred, pressing the sharp weapon into Zeke's mouth with sensual gentleness, careful not to cut him.. yet.  
Zeke panted, sweating, still in afterglow, and closed his eyes, not wanting to oblige such an outlandish request, and turned his face away defiantly, spitting to get the biting taste of blood and metal out of his mouth.

  
"Oh?.. You gonna reject him?.. How sad..," Levi said, "Guess I just need to.. warm you up to him first..~"

  
He ran the steel, broadwise and harmless, against Zeke's abs and the underside of his cock, with skill and care, toying with his balls. The transfer of their body heat into the metal had caused it to be quite hot now.

  
"Ugh... Stop..~," Zeke choked meekly, closing his eyes, though he bucked his hips against it on instinct, seeking out that which brought it pleasure.

  
"See?... It isn't that bad, once you give it a chance."

  
He decorated Zeke's thighs and abs with many slim cuts that filled in and spilled out with red streaks of blood, staining both the mens' clothes. It was just a taste, that quickly would heal from Zeke's titan powers, causing him to release steam. The blonde hissed in his throat, eyes clenching shut as his body trembled beneath the smaller man's frame.  
The Ackerman was turning his demise into a fine art, a carefully procured masterpiece.  
Levi lifted the blade to his face, horizontally, and dragged his tongue against it, tasting his enemy's blood to appease his lust for it. Zeke's nectar. It was sweet, metallic, and perfect. The perfect crimson, the perfect thickness. It was sinful candy. It was everything he hoped it would be.

Zeke opened his eyes, looking up at the Ackerman as he steeled up for what awaited him, no longer wanting to run away from it anymore. He was starting to be ready now.

"Why.. why did things have to turn out this way?.. Between us.. Between me and my father and mother.. with.. everything...," Zeke admitted in a moment of pure, almost childlike honesty, looking down a bit as he could feel a sadness that could have turned into tears well up in his chest, tight and cloying.

"..... I don't know, Zeke... Hell, nobody does.. And nobody ever will. Who really is it, steering this ship called life, huh?.. Some might call it.. God?.. Fate?.. Destiny.. whatever. In the end, it doesn't matter what happens. It matters how well you learn to roll with the punches..," Levi replied, relaxing his blade to his side.

  
"Yeah...," Zeke responded, looking down.

  
The Ackerman grabbed Zeke's chin and urged him to look up, meeting gazes.

  
"Hey.. You know what I realized after everything I've gone through, though?.. When you die, you don't just disappear. In fact, you become more than you were.. you're immortalized in the hearts of your comrades.. and their hearts are heavy because they carry you inside of them wherever they go.   
In death, we're freed. We finally get our wings.. That's why they call us angels, right? So, you don't have to be afraid Zeke," Levi admitted, genuinely trying to comfort his nemesis.

  
"You're not wrong, Ackerman.. but it's not like you've died and come back yourself to know for sure.. Although, that was a really nasty explosion I put you through, I'd almost be inclined to believe it if you said so..," Zeke responded.

  
"No.. but I don't need to know death to know that. I can feel them by my side, all the time.. I'm sure you know what I mean, if you think about it..," He responded.

  
"Thanks.. Guess that does make me feel.. a little bit more ready..~," Zeke replied, getting more emotional now as he dabbed his face with his wrists. But in his emotions, he was purified. He was returning to the innocence of a wide-eyed boy. His sins were releasing, just like the Ackerman wanted for him.

  
Levi sat back, got off of him, and resumed his posture he'd had in the beginning - sitting at the edge of his bed, one leg crossed over the other. He didn't say a word. He gave the man time. He was a merciful reaper.

"...You're not bad, Ackerman..," Zeke said after a few minutes. 

  
He appreciated the special care he was giving this, as cruel and twisted of a prospect that was..

"Thanks. Neither are you, Zeke," Levi responded as he looked over his shoulder at him, genuinely and in all seriousness, for once.

"We're not bad people.. We were just destined down very different paths..," Zeke added.  
Levi didn't respond, but he completely agreed.

"Now.. I'll tell you a secret of mine, Zeke. It's only fair..," Levi started as he held his sword and crawled back onto Zeke's lap, wrapping an arm around his back comfortingly. Everything he did in this moment was soft, tender, in stark contrast to the circumstances.

  
"That day.. Erwin.. I.. told him to charge to his death.... He knew what he needed to do, he just.. needed to hear me say it..," Levi admitted, looking down with a solemn expression, as he was the one to have a turn to purify himself now. His voice was so soft.  
"He was reluctant.... part of me thought I would get to you in time, really, I had hoped.... but.. part of me knew it was his time... You know?.. It was his time.. to rest.. to be freed from this hellhole.. He didn't want to go on anymore.. So.. he didn't let me inject him when I had the chance..," Levi said, a tear rolling down his cheek that he repressed so deeply that it didn't even affect the tone of his voice. But Zeke felt it hit his leg, salty and cold. Levi, too, was just a lost and confused overgrown child. Just like all of them were.. he was no different..

  
Two bewildered little boys, lost and alone, victims of circumstance in this cruel and unforgiving world.

"And now... It's _your turn_ , Zeke... It's your turn.   
To rest. To be _free_.. _That's all_..," Levi purred.

He held Zeke in his arm tenderly, for once. 

  
Caring as a mother, who would bring such a child into this world...   
Levi would take care in bringing that same child out of it.

With his hand that held the sword, Levi suddenly plunged it into Zeke's heart without warning, with deadly precision.

Zeke's wide, brilliant eyes shimmered, and he coughed abruptly when he was pierced, heavy and wet, thick blood flowing out of his lips that sullied his beard. 

He opened his mouth to say something, he didn't know what that would be.. 

But Levi silenced it, closing his lips tenderly around his enemy's with the softest of kisses.

" _Goodbye, Zeke.._ ," Levi thought in his head, losing himself against those forbidden lips. He would finally be at peace, and yet, he was going to miss that bastard after all.

The blood was pouring...

Against his clothes.. 

Against Zeke's skin.

It seemed to flood the room before long..  
Surely, it would wash away everything.  
All the pain, all their sins, all those horrid memories.

So much of it came spilling out.. So _red_. Like an abstract painting, a twisted collaboration of love and death. It was terrible, but it was so perfect.

Levi was choking on it. Drowning on this moment. The last thing that would ever be real..

The coppery taste was so, so overwhelming, but he didn't stop. 

He'd become a vampire if he needed to.

He wouldn't selfishly ruin this for any reason..

.̴.̶.̸  
Zeke's body heat was slipping away. 

  
.̶.̷.̴.̵..̴̠̀̄.̸̛̥̯.̸͖̫͆͆  
His tense muscles were beginning to weaken.

̶̻̅͝ ̴̣̾ͅ  
̶̅͝f`  
T̸͕̺̖̻̺̜̲̓͆̊̂̊͌̄̈́̊ḩ̷̤͙̞̺̰͔̀͋̈̓́́̕i̴̡̧̳͙̭͖̠͇̗͊̊̄̍̀̈́̔̓̚͘͝s̸̛̻̋̋̈́̿͛͗͒̍̑̚͝ ̵͈͍̮̍͐͝i̷̢̞̠͈͍͕̻͖̣͎̯̊̊͛̂̈̌͜͜s̵̢̪̜̰̫̲̍̎̈̋̌̊̚͝n̵͈͉̅̉̅̿̿̎͒͑͘̚͝ͅ'̸̢͙͓͉͉̪͕͔͆̇͊̃ͅt̶̞̺͎͙̦͓̔ ̵̨̨̛̰̰̞̰̒̓͊̔̈́̕h̸̛̺͓̥̭͂̍̂͑̋̅̑̔͝o̴̩͉̬̪͚̬̳͇̱͉̺͓͆̄̈́̋̈̑̿̓͜w̶̛̛̖̠͍͓̥͈̮͈̳͖̋͒̅̑̇͊ ̴̛͈͈͉̞̹̪̝͇̻̿̍̄͐̎́̑̚͜i̶̻̙̫̥͚̅̽̽̆͂̃̇̈̄͂̊̏͝ţ̷̦͙̞͍͔̲̮͉͊̔̊̔̈́͌̌̕ ̵̧̠̲̱̱͚̗̹̠̟̇̊̍̑͌͑̓́͂͝͠͝g̶̨̭͚̰̰̜̣̱̗̪̞̅̓̎͑̔̈́̾̈́́͒̕͘͜ͅő̴͔̓̈́͑̍͆̿e̷̢̛̲̠̠̮͗̍͌͗̓̀̀̑͐͋̚s̸̨̳̪͓͖̗̫͍̺͗̀̿̓͆̔͜ͅ.̴̡̧̨̜̫̲͔͉̠͈͙̦͌̈́͒̑̊̾̓̑̈́̅ͅ.̷̳̭͕̹̹̅͜

Everything was growing.. so.. hazy... .̸̛̼̤̲͇͔̪̿̿̇̉͋̈́.̵̨̩̰͉̠͚̬́͑̋̋̏̚.̷̛͙̭̯̗̩̺̬͕̲̝̑̉͊̇̇̆͠.̴̫̫̄̓̾͆̌̒̿͘̚̚ fuzzy... and w a r m... 

.̸̛̼̤̲͇͔̪̿̿̇̉͋̈́.̵̨̩̰͉̠͚̬́͑̋̋̏̚.̷̛͙̭̯̗̩̺̬͕̲̝̑̉͊̇̇̆͠.̴̫̫̄̓̾͆̌̒̿͘̚̚   
w̸̩̘̻̥͇͉̟̦̯͙̻͖̐̇͝ͅ ̶̡̧̛̟͙͖̙̈́̅͗̒͌̊̈a̶̡̱̯͓̼̟̗̠̾̾́̍͑̂͋̋͐͘ ̸̧̡̛̥̥͕͚͎͋́̆̅̌̊̾̐͒͐̑̆s̷̢̢̛̙̲̗͍̬͚͑̂̋̿̐͋̈́̅̑͜ ̸̢̥͕̥̟̯͔͔̙̩͖̞̘̅͆̆̆͛͐͜ͅ ̶͚͚̺̳̫̝̘̦̯̞̫͉̺̼͖̀̈̃͂̅̔̐̓̋̂̾͘͝c o m f o r t i n g . . .   
t h e w o r l d   
w a s s p i n n i n g .̸̛̼̤̲͇͔̪̿̿̇̉͋̈́.̵̨̩̰͉̠͚̬́͑̋̋̏̚.̷̛͙̭̯̗̩̺̬͕̲̝̑̉͊̇̇̆͠.̴̫̫̄̓̾͆̌̒̿͘̚̚  
. . . . . . . . . .̸̛̼̤̲͇͔̪̿̿̇̉͋̈́.̵̨̩̰͉̠͚̬́͑̋̋̏̚.̷̛͙̭̯̗̩̺̬͕̲̝̑̉͊̇̇̆͠.̴̫̫̄̓̾͆̌̒̿͘̚̚ .̸̛̼̤̲͇͔̪̿̿̇̉͋̈́.̵̨̩̰͉̠͚̬́͑̋̋̏̚.̷̛͙̭̯̗̩̺̬͕̲̝̑̉͊̇̇̆͠.̴̫̫̄̓̾͆̌̒̿͘̚̚  
w̸̩̘̻̥͇͉̟̦̯͙̻͖̐̇͝ͅ ̶̡̧̛̟͙͖̙̈́̅͗̒͌̊̈a̶̡̱̯͓̼̟̗̠̾̾́̍͑̂͋̋͐͘ ̸̧̡̛̥̥͕͚͎͋́̆̅̌̊̾̐͒͐̑̆s̷̢̢̛̙̲̗͍̬͚͑̂̋̿̐͋̈́̅̑͜ ̸̢̥͕̥̟̯͔͔̙̩͖̞̘̅͆̆̆͛͐͜ͅ ̶͚͚̺̳̫̝̘̦̯̞̫͉̺̼͖̀̈̃͂̅̔̐̓̋̂̾͘͝ ̶̢̀́͊̔ ̷̠͈́̑́̓s̸̞̦̲̱̗͔̹̝̻̾̐̾͌̍̎̿̀̚̚͘͝ ̵̮̃͂̈͗̽̈̑̋͆̈́͘p̶̢̢͕̫̹̩̱͙̞̣̘̓̅͐̉̿̐̾̽͋̄͋͒́͘ ̶̡̡̨̧̝̦͇̗̯͇͙̤̆̆͗͊͆̿͆̽͋̈̏͐͗i̸̡̛̙̜̱̻͖̫̘̺͐̋͛͋̈́͑͂̚ ̴̨͕̃͊̎͊̅̉͌̓̇̏͑͂͝͝n̸̦̓́ ̸͓̖̯̻͎̟̼̩̻̪̳͒͆͜n̷̛͖̅̾̕͘ ̴̡̨̢̛͚̥̦͉̼̯̝̜͈̭̿̇̀̐̊̎̑̾̉̎̅̕͠i̴̧̖̭̦̺͚͍̬̣͉̥͝ ̸̢͉͙͉̩̻̠̽̐̏̐̀̄̿n̵̨̲͈͊̈́̚ ̶̼͇̘̣͉͕̩̞̒̎̽̉̅͒͛̈͗̒͘͠ģ̴̱͓̺̬̝͇͕̯̦̋̅͌̌̃ͅ ̷̧͍̥͙͎̩͕̪̰̯͔̭̔͐̐̄͂̍̈́̓̃̅͘.̸̛̼̤̿̿̇̉͋̈́.̵̨̩̰͉̠͚̬́͑̋̋̏̚.̷̛͙̭̯̗̩̺̬͕̲̝̑̉͊̇̇̆͠.̴̫̫̄̓̾͆̌̒̿͘̚̚  
̴̙̖̖̤̋̄.̴̧̨̢̧̞̪̥͚̙̤̮̜̠̯͖͗̐͋́̓̂̉̓̎̓ ̸̫̿̑̾̈́.̶̻̟̘̬͎̯͇͊̌̑̕͜͠ ̵̮̗͔̞̘̣̺͚̟̺̄́.̷̪̞͖̥͂̃́͛̑̔͘ ̸̪̳̤̙̑͋.̵̢̧̪̦̟̱͇̖̪̠̮̄̃̌̌̚ ̵̡̛̙̝̄͋̇̇͆̐̈́͠͠.̸̳͕̱͈̜͙̄̀̍̔́̎͊̃̇̓̔͌̓͜  
̵̘̬͉̦͈̻̾̃̿̋͑̕͘  
yet _Somehow , so fami l i a r_  
**_b e a u t i f u l_ ** ̴̤͆͠ ǧ̵̟̍͜ ̶͔͇̎͂ o̷̜ ̴̨̯̾l̵̰̞̅́ ̵͍̬͒d̶̹͋ ̷͚̀ͅẽ̸̜̣͝ ̶̤́n̷͔͆͝ ̵̝̰̏̋.̸̤̯̓

_**a n d** _ . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

. . . .. . . ... . . .. . . .. . . .... . . .

.   
.  
.

.

.

w̸͓̼̋̉̾̎̓̎̂̆͋̌̌̉̅̿͂̿͂̕̕͘͠a̵̢̧̧̛̛͔͕̠̼̰̭̥̬͉͉̘̳̠̱̩̥̜̯̬̟̜͚͚̫̞̭̤̲̺̘̖͙̫̭͔͕̲̔́̓̏̆͋̄̿̐͌̔̇̍̔̽̍̓̃̏̅̀̒̇͆̅̍̂̓͒̒̈́̓̆̌̀͊̏͊́͐̇̕͘̚͝ͅĩ̴̙̥̖̤̖̺̦̠̫͚̦̯͇̘̻̞̲̥̯̺͉̥̝̈̄̅̐̌̌̿̇̏͆̾̑̽̅͌̿̽͂̂̌̏͂̄̅͗͋̌͆͂͒̇̄͒̀̏̓̈̈́͌͗̍̐̊̇͋̈́͋̊̎̿̾̓͒̽̽̿͋̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅţ̷̡̢̧̛̛̛͙̱̬̝͇̹̺̲̘̪̱̖̫̝̳̥͔͇̭̥̱̹͍̲̹͇̤̘͍̫̓͆͒͒̾̅͌̽̌͌̂̐̽̾̐̐͒̔̂̎́̈́̎̑̇̑̐̈́̽̍̈́̔̈̂̽̏́̋͋̕̚̕͝͠͝͝͝ ẇ̵̛̙͔̲͖̭͎͖͕̤̪̔̾͐̒̃́̆̈́̓̈̍̍͒͊̂͛͋̔̎̃͗̓̅̎͘̕̚͝͝͠͠ͅh̵̨̧̨̡̛̼͈͚͙̱̣̤͇̖͍͙͉͖͈̙̤͉͕̜̤̱͈̜͙̥̪̦̼͙̳̺̠̳̗̪͍̟͉͕̩̪͖̪̲̠̳͕͔̞̟̦͚͙̰̝̭̙̿͗̉̈͋̋̓́̈̏̈́͋̉̍̽̽̄̒̓̓̈́͗̏̑͑̐̎̀̈̂̇̇͗̾̐̑͌̌̾̑̄͊̑͊̐́̅̽̾̌͌̐͐̽̆̈́͗̑̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̸̢͈̜̞̱͓̲̣̻̹͈̦̗̲̤͉͉͖͔̹̱͙̭̰̙̝̯̝͉̥̬̀̎͐̐̈́̔̅̋̍́̆͊͜͜͜͝ͅr̵̡̢̨̢̢̡̡̛̛̛͈̣͔̙̻̹̮̝̝̪̱̮̠̻̹̰̖͚̗̙̣̙̤͚̰̘͎̝͎̙̜̻̗̩̥̰̞̝̩̩̻̘̲̟͚͍͎̱̫͉̩͓̹̃͊̈́̅̏̉̔̈́̇̉̑̔̿̄̓͊̊̔͛̏̍͊͑̍̎̄̄̒͒̓̊͊͋̔̈̓̔̅̀̌̓̃̍̔̊͋͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͝ͅȩ̷̛̛̛̛̛̝̺̥͓̫̭͇̻̭̯̬̱̦̩̻͇̳̬̜̝̯̥̺̈̎̏̾̈́̽̀̆͋̈́͑̊̾̓͛͊̈̈̒͑͋̋͂͐̍̍̅͐̄̽̽͆͑͋̇̊̎́̏̆̏̆̿͋̒̓̾͌̋͘͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̡̢̧͓͔͎̰̖̩͚͓̰̞̯̗͍̘̰͈̰͈͙̱̫͍̭̼̈̌́̍̎̾̉̉͐̇̏̇̎͛̔̈́̿̍̇͒̓̉͑́̄̅̂̚̕̚ą̷̢̨̢̨͚͔̞̺͉̱̩̟̙̥̗̭̭͍̘̠̭̯̩̖͔̗̖̭̓̈́͌͆͛͋̈͜ͅͅm̸̧̧̧̨̡̧̛͉̮͎͇̖̭̣̭̬̯͕̥̪̤̹̬̱͙͓̟̫̻̪̝͔̫͈̩͎͇̪̝̤̣̥͇͔̩̻̺̭͇͖͂̓̅͛̎̊̐̋͋̍͆̆͂̽̌̐̂̀̅̈̃̿̄͋̅͂̔̇̈́̑̿̅̋̈́͂͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̢̲̯̦̪̘̳̲̪̙͈̰͓̟̹̘͙̰̩̩͙̠͒̈͜Į̷̨̨̛͖͎̤̣͎͓̲͉͉͓̳̻͉̺̪̯͇͈̜͓̤͉̗̍͆̓̾̃̔̿̽̾̿͗̌̇̓͂̈̋͋͐̈́̽̏̀̿̂͌̊̎͗̔̾̇͛̒̇̌͆̊̍̅́̇̊̌̽̒̅͐̽̾̃̿͐̕̕͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅ ?̶̛̛̖͇̏̈̆͂̔̅̉͛̑̈̏̉̑̿̓̐͛̓̽̂̐̓̏͌̏̉͑̽͑͘͝ͅ 

**{ E n d }**


End file.
